


My Sweet Lord

by Nylazor



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Gags, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Aymer Tabris fucks Alistair after the blight is finished.





	My Sweet Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheddarflavoredjello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarflavoredjello/gifts).



> True story I made a new blog so I could post all my smut

“The blight is over, what are you looking forward to most?” Alistair stretched and layed down on their bed.

“Beds.” Aymer laid down beside him. “So soft.”

Alistair chuckled. “I doubt the beds at the warden base are as soft as this.”

Aymer rolled over so his body was flush with Alistair’s. “Better make this bed count then.”

“Oh, I… uh… well…” Alistair stumbled.

“Shh shh shh. I ask questions you answer them, now, did you be a good boy and clean yourself for me?” Aymer was already undoing his pants.

“Umm… I…”

“Alistair!” Aymer hissed and reached forward and twisted Alistair's ear hard.

“Ow! Yes! After the battle I-”

Aymer put his index finger to Alistair's lips. “Yes or no. Now do you want me to fuck you tonight”

Blood rushed to Alistair's cheeks, he opened his mouth, closed it, before opening it again, out came a meek. 'Y-yes.”

“Maybe you can be trained, good, now strip for me, I have to get a few things.” Aymer left to his bag that was just beside the door, he returned to find Alistair hard and waiting.

“Now, Alistair have you touched yourself since we last fucked.”

“No, but-”

Aymer clambered onto the bed and twisted Alistair's nipple using his nail causing the human to yelp. “Yes. Or. No. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Now I'm going to gag and blindfold you, if you're uncomfortable at all knock on the headrest 3 times and I'll stop everything. Ok?”

“...Yes.”

“Good boy!” Aymer proceeded to tie first the gag then the blindfold around Alistair's head. “You're such a good boy for Aye-aye, now lie back.”

Alistair laid back and adjusted until he was comfortable. Aymer started storming Alistair's cock, slow and steady, Alistair moaned through the gag. Once he was suitable hard Aymer slid a metal ring down to the base of Alistair's cock.

“Mmph!?” Alistair shot up but the elf pushed him down.

“Oh this little thing? Well it's to make sure you don't cum too soon. I know you have trouble with stamina.”

Alistair blew air out of his nose.

“Now, get on your hands and knees, big boy.” 

Alistair obliged and Aymer pressed his tongue against Alistair's hole. He pushed his tongue inside and swirled it around. He then pulled out and covered it in saliva. Aymer pushed a finger in slowly, happy with his looseness, he pushed another finger in and curled them. Alistair tensed and strained against Aymer’s fingers.

“I'm gonna make you feel good, Ali, I'm gonna ruin you for women, and I'm going to use this spot.” Aymer teased, he continued to rub the sensitive area.

Alistair moaned and shoved his face into the bed. He continued to tense around the fingers before relaxing and tensing again. 

“Ah, I wonder how you would feel around my cock right now.” He retracted his fingers. “Do you want my cock? Filling you up? Reaching places my fingers can't?”

“Mm!”

Aymer laughed. “Alright then.” He reached back rubbed oil into his cock, before pouring it onto Alistair's flexing hole.

Aymer lined up his cock and rubbed his head against the rim. Alistair jerked back trying to fill the emptiness, but Aymer moved to prevent it.

“Are you a lusty boy? Are you aching for me to fill you up? What would the chantry sisters say, you on your knees in front of an elf? You're so dirty.” Aymer ran his thumb around the hole, occasionally dipping in before pulling out.

Alistair grunted in frustration and reached down to his cock, Aymer slapped his ass hard knocking him off balance so he had to rest on both his hands.

“Oh no, you don't get to touch yourself if I don't say so, you're at my mercy.”

Alistair whined but didn't try for his cock again.

“Good boy, such a good boy, you earned this.” Aymer lined up his cock and pressed in achingly slow.

When he was flush with Alistair's hips he stopped and reached down and used a few languid strokes of Alistair's cock.

“How does it feel?” Aymer asked.

“Mmmm.”

“Do you feel good? On your hands and knees, under an elf, with your ass in the air, about to be fucked like a dog in heat?”

“Mmm!”

Aymer started thrusting, pushing in and out hard, a audible slap of skin on skin. Alistair started to groan with pleasure, he started pulling on the sheets and wiggling as if trying to contain the feeling. Aymer kept going at a steady pace, fucking Alistair's ass like he owned it. With each thrust Alistair made a more desperate sound until he was making pathetic whines into the mattress. Aymer continued his assault, eventually he was he began to feel his balls ache, he kept thrusting until he felt like he spilled over. Pleasure rushed throughout his body, he curled his toes and closed his eyes. He trembled as the aftershocks of pleasure shook his body. Panting, Aymer pulled out, letting his seed spill out of Alistair's ass. A sense of possessiveness and power filled him. He flipped Alistair on his back.

“You want this thing off?” Aymer asked toying with the ring. 

Alistair made a half sob, his cock red and weeping.

Aymer poured oil on Alistair's cock and slowly whittled the ring off. Alistair was panting hard, Aymer took the cock in his mouth and with a few assured sucks Alistair bucked and came, doing his best to shout through the gag. Aymer spit into the pissbu key under their bed while Alistair shuddered and focused on breathing through his nose.

Aymer crawled up to Alistair and untied the blindfold and gag. Alistair's breathing had slowed and he squinted at the light.

“You were so good, Ali, how did that feel?” Aymer pulled Alistair into an embrace.

“That was so intense, I thought I was going to explode, I wanted to cum so bad, but when I did… that's the best I ever had.”

Aymer laughed. “I'll take that as a compliment, despite your lack of experience. What do you want to do now?”

Alistair's eyes drooped. “Sleep, I'm so tired.”

“Alright. You're the boss.” Aymer petted the humans hair idly.

And like that they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at nye-writes on tumblr.  
> nylazorslew@gmail.com on email  
> Nylazor_slew on twitter


End file.
